The Amnesiac
by storygirl1015
Summary: When Hatori finds a girl with no memories one snowy day, he feels compelled to help her, despite his better judgement. He never expected her to grow on him the way she did, and he certainly never expected to fall in love. But before the happy ending, there's always the obstacle, which comes not in the form of his curse this time, but his perverted cousin...HatorixOCxShigure
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, for those of you who don't know me, I'm storygirl1015 and I usually write fanfictions for Naruto and the like, but I've also like Fruits Basket for a while now and so i decided to try writing one for it as well. I don't know what caused** **me to suddenly think of such a scenario, but when I tried to find something like it on the search engines, it kept coming up blank.**

**So I decided that since I absolutely adore Hatori and Shigure, and Fruits Basket is mainly about the relationship between the younger memebers of the Zodiac such as Yuki and Kyo with Tohru, why not give two of my all time favorite characters a chance at romance too? Plus, since Hatori's a handsome yet distant doctor and Shigure's a flirty pervert, it just seemed to fit. **

**Anyway, this is my first fruits basket fic, so please try to be nice, okay? I think I know the characters personalities pretty well by now and I'll try to keep them in tact, but bear with me in case I mess up please. **

**HatorixOCxShigure**

**Summary:** Hatori finds a young woman being harrassed in the park one day and comes to her rescue, only to find out she has a bad case of amnesia. As he continues to treat her secretly at the Sohma house, he finds himself beginning to open up to her more and more each day, and maybe even falling in love again. But what happens when Shigure cuts into the picture and the young doctor gets a double dose of jealousy? And who will win the war for the heart of this fragile flower in the end, the Dog or the Dragon?

**I don't own Fruits Basket.**

* * *

Hatori was taking a leisurely stroll through the park one chilly winter morning, gloved hands stuffed into the pockets of his long trench coat, blankly staring up at the gray, cloudless sky. It wasn't snowing yet, but it was still very cold, and Hatori was glad he'd thought to wear a comfortable and luckily, fairly warm dress suit underneath his thick overcoat.

Even outside his office, he liked to look sharp and professional, so he usually dressed in fine-tailored suits or button-up shirts with stylish sweater vests and black trousers. Being that he was still rather young and exceptionally attractive, his handsome features and formal attire usually earned him quite a few stares from the female population wherever he went, and even some males every now and then.

But he could honestly care less what they thought of him; he was just being himself, not trying to impress anyone.

No, he hadn't really taken any notice in a member of the opposite sex since his ex-fiancé, Kana…and even though they'd parted ways some time ago, and he'd heard from his cousin Ayame she'd moved on and gotten married just over a year ago, it was still hard for him to just forget about what was and not think about what their lives could've been like together.

After all, Kana had been able to move on so easily with the aid of his memory erasing technique, but unfortunately for Hatori himself, he was unlucky enough to have to remember for the both of them.

In fact, it was something that weighed at the back of his mind all but constantly, and sometimes, he became so distracted it was hard to focus on his work— like today, which was why he was outside in the first place, to clear his head and get a little bit of fresh air.

He stopped to sit down as he rounded a corner and saw a familiar looking bench, the very same one he'd been sitting on the day he'd seen Kana talking with her two friends about her recent engagement to a Harvard graduate she'd met during her time studying overseas in America. She hadn't seen him, of course, which Hatori figured was probably for the best anyway, since he didn't know if he'd really be able to keep himself composed while talking to her face to face after not seeing her for so long.

The young doctor was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard some sort of commotion going on near the other end of the park. Being a member of the Zodiac, he'd always had exceptional hearing, it didn't matter that he was a Dragon or seahorse and not some kind of mammal like most of his other cousins.

Normally, Hatori wasn't one to pay attention to other people's affairs, especially when they didn't concern him. But something about the conversation he heard got him wholly interested in what was happening on the other side of the park. He could make out several distinctive male voices, shouting and jeering loudly, along with one softer, more feminine sounding voice that could just barely be heard every so often above the din that the others were creating.

"Quit foolin' around, Tayaku, we know it's you," said one, a gruff male's voice.

"But I already told you…that's not my name…" someone responded quietly; it was shy and soft and feminine—what most people would consider sweet and pleasing to the ears, and although he might never admit it aloud, Hatori was no exception.

"Oh yeah, what is it then?" another rough, masculine voice asked mockingly.

"I…I… don't remember…" the girl falteringly admitted, sadness and regret quite evident in her tone.

"Ah, that's such a shame. Here we find a pretty little thing like you, and we don't even know what to call you…" a third male's voice teased.

"Well, actually, I bet I could think of a good name for her…" the first suggested slyly.

"Really, and what's that, Akano?" asked the second.

"My dear Keitoharu, how very clueless you are…Why, our newest source of entertainment, of course! I bet the boss'll pay us double the usual rate for finding him a girl as good looking as this," he replied.

"Yeah, good idea! She does look pretty appetizing after all, and I bet our customers will just love a girl who's already nice and submissive," his other comrade agreed.

"Fine, then it's settled. We'll take her back to the boss and split the reward money evenly." the one named Keitoharu stated.

"Agreed," the other two chimed.

"Alright, girly, today's your lucky day! You get to come with us and get a chance at being the star performer at our brother's little strip club in the red light district!" Akano chuckled evilly.

"T-The r-r-red l-light district…?" she asked nervously, "Um, no thank you, that's very nice of you to offer me a job and everything but, I think I'll pass,"

Now, all three started laughing together. "Pass? I'm sorry; I think you misunderstood our proposal. We weren't_ offering_ you a job at the club; we were **informing** you of it. You'll be going with us, whether you like it or not." Then Hatori heard a small scream of terror, and the sounds of a desperate struggle taking place.

"L-Let go of me! Ouch! Please stop it... don't pull me like that, you're hurting my wrist!" she protested, her voice sounding higher and more frantic.

"Hahaha! Wow, I think there may be more fight in this one than we even gave her credit for! Just look at the all the noise she's making over such a simple demand…" one laughed.

"Hmm…yeah, you're right, Maro. We can't have her making such a scene like this; it might make us look suspicious, and we don't want anyone to find out about who we really are or anything, so we'll have to keep her quiet."

"But how, got any suggestions, 'cause if you do I'm all ears…" Akano snapped impatiently as he continued to struggle with the girl, attempting to restrain her as she flailed her arms wildly in defiance.

"Hey, maybe we could take her for a little test drive first before we take her back to the club. You know, make sure she's all broken in before we introduce her to the customers," Keito suggested.

They all seemed to agree with this suggestion, and for some odd reason, Hatori felt his blood start to boil. Louder screams filled the air, and it would've drawn a good bit of attention, had there been anyone around to hear it. But the park seemed to be all but deserted, with only Hatori and the three assumed brothers, plus the girl they were currently harassing.

"No, p-please don't! Stop, I'm begging you to stop it, please!" she pleaded desperately, her voice started to crack up. It was then that there was an audible snapping sound, almost like a branch being broken off from a tree, and a terrible, ear-splitting scream filled the air.

At that moment, something inside Hatori seemed to snap, and he found himself running to the other side of the park before he could even register standing up. In mere moments he was at the cobblestone square near a giant wishing fountain, standing a few feet off to the side, and watching three burly looking men struggle to hold down a young woman who was half sitting on her knees and trying to break loose from their hold as they continued tugging harshly on her delicate arms.

He was standing at angle where it was hard to see the woman's face, but he did see that one arm was twisted quite grotesquely as it was being pulled, and loud, shuddering sobs escaped from her lips.

Realization suddenly dawned on Hatori as he then realized what that sickening sound he'd heard earlier was: they'd twisted her arm so roughly that the joint had been jerked right out of the socket, and the long bone that was supposed to run up through her forearm had probably been broken completely.

He knew the longer they kept pulling on her, the worst her injury was probably going to get, and as a certified doctor, he wanted to prevent this as much as possible, so he decided it was time to intervene before they ended up doing the poor, defenseless young woman even more damage.

"Hey, just what do you punks think you're doing to her anyway? It's obvious she's not too fond of the three of you, so leave her alone." Hatori stated coldly, walking up towards them.

The three turned around at first in surprise, fear quickly flashing through their eyes, then, they regained their composures and eyed the newcomer up and down, sneering.

"And just who are you supposed to be, tough guy? Can't you see we're busy here, so save the good citizen speech for someone who cares and get lost before we have to rough you up too," the one he thought he'd heard them call Akano, sneered.

However, despite this blatant threat, Hatori stood his ground. "I think you're the ones that'd better leave." Hatori said, taking a few steps closer until he was just meters away from where the three thugs stood. He still couldn't get a clear view of the girl's face, but her muffled sobs were still quite audible to his ears.

"Or else what?" Keito asked, sounding unafraid.

"This happens…" In the blink of an eye he was gone, and the trio gazed around frantically trying to find where he'd went.

"Where'd he go?"

"I don't know; it's like he just vanished into thin air!"

"There's no way he could just disappear like that. It's impossible! This must be some sort of trick…"

Before they knew what was happening, Hatori had reappeared behind him, and swiftly delivered a harsh blow to the back of the closest man's neck, knocking him out instantly.

Then, the other two fell down on top of the first before they even had time to register what was going on, and he turned around to face the terrified young woman to see that she was shaking uncontrollably and her eyes were wide with fear.

Walking up closer to her, he bent down to her level so he wouldn't seem as intimidating. It was also the first time he'd gotten a good look at her face, and he silently had to admit, he was pretty surprised.

Her skin was smooth and almost as pale as freshly fallen snow. She had large amethyst eyes that sparkled brilliantly and short reddish-orange hair that was unevenly cut with one side stopping just above her shoulder and the other extending far below, but framed her face perfectly nonetheless.

Upon closer observation of her clothes, he could see why she might be shaking so badly, besides just being afraid. With only a worn, form-fitting black tank top and a pair of faded Capri's that looked two sizes too big, to cover her, she was far from dressed appropriately for such frigid weather.

She continued shaking as her round purple orbs locked on to his one good golden eye, the other being covered by his dark bangs, as usual. "Are you alright?" he whispered quietly, his breath turning into visible white vapor as soon as it hit the air.

She looked as if she were about to respond, but then her eyes went wide and her face looked stricken in terror before she fell forward. Hatori's body visibly stiffened as he instinctively went to catch her, cringing slightly as the feel of her icy cold skin seeped through his clothes and he waited for the inevitable to happen.

But when a few seconds passed and nothing happened, surprise, confusion, relief, and slight awe swept through him as he quickly gathered the young woman up into his arms and stood at his full height, careful of her broken arm.

Before Hatori could stop to ponder over how such an incredible phenomenon could be possible, he decided he'd better get her someplace warm and dry so he could treat her injury and check for any other possible problems, or all his efforts might be in vain.

Her skin was already numbingly cold to the touch and he could hear her shallow, uneven breaths as she panted and gasped for air, her face twisted in a look of immense pain. Unfortunately, the only place he could think of to go was the Sohma house, which was a very unsafe place to bring a sickly person from outside of the family because of their moody and often volatile leader, Akito.

But Hatori knew he didn't have a choice if he wanted to help her before it was too late, not to mention he had a few questions he wanted to ask her once she woke up, so he hurried off for his house, not sure if bringing home this strange girl would turn out to be a regrettable mistake, or a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to finally fix his broken past.

* * *

**Okay, that was the first chapter and the second is already in progress, so I'd really appreciate some feedback and support to let me know how I'm doing so far. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I hope to hear from you all again next chapter, which will hopefully be ready and published soon. So please remember to REVIEW on your way out. It really helps get me motivated.**

**Thanks, and goodbye for now!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Even though I didn't get** **_nearly _as many reviews as I would've liked last chapter (only 3), I decided to go ahead and post the other one any way, because I was already working on it and despite the disappointing result from last time, I still think this story has potential. So please give it a chance.**

**A special thanks to** **_Ceres-2010, Bridgettalladega _and _Nitrea_, my only reviewers from last chapter. Thanks a million; if it weren't for your support I might've thought about quitting right here. Hopefully, others will read this message, followed by the actual chapter, and follow your example. **

**Okay, so, here it is, but _please,_ remember to REVIEW!!!!!!!**

**P.S. **

**Meant to put this chapter up yesterday...dunno how but it probably slipped my mind, or more likely, the document uploading system was acting all screwy again. I find that it's been doing that a lot lately, and when I go to save my final copy of a chapter, it usually ends up getting erased instead...it makes me very frustrated, but oh well...anyway, here ya go! **

**Enjoy!!**

* * *

When the mysterious young woman woke up a while later she found herself inside a warm, comfortable house, lying down in a very cozy futon and covered by a pile of soft blankets, safe from the bitter cold and the dangers lurking in the shadows of the night.

Blinking slowly, she turned to her side, trying to figure out where she was. Hazy amethyst eyes scanned the room carefully, observing the polished wooden floors that shined in the light, several tall bookshelves lined with all kinds of advanced looking reading material, and a sliding paper screen door that seemed to lead to somewhere else in the house.

'_I must be inside someone's house…but I wonder how I got here and whose house it is anyway?'_ she thought to herself. She tried to turn back around, groaning lowly when a shooting pain raced up her arm, as she instinctively drew it closer to her side.

'_Ouch! This pain...in my arm…I wonder what happened to it…all I remember is those guys bothering me and trying to take me somewhere else…' _

Suddenly, the sliding door behind her opened up, and a young man wearing a white lab coat with a stethoscope hanging around his neck walked out. "Ah, so you're finally awake..." he said emotionlessly, coming around to sit at the desk across from the makeshift bed and turning the chair to face her. "How are you feeling?"

She lifted her gaze up as far as she could without moving, staring straight into his pale, handsome face. Although she wasn't sure who he was or where he'd come from, she decided he must be a doctor judging by his clean white coat, and was worthy of her utmost trust and gratitude. "Much better, thank you, but still very sore and tired." she replied weakly.

"Hmm…I see," he said, taking a clipboard and pen from the desk and jotting down some quick notes. "That's to be expected. Your arm's been fractured in several locations and you were near hypothermia when I found you. You should be more careful in this kind of weather; it's very unsafe to be outside without proper clothing to protect you from the cold, not to mention there are many dangerous people who would try to take advantage of a defenseless young woman," he lectured solemnly.

She gave him a small, sheepish smile, blushing slightly. "I'm sorry if I've been an inconvenience to you. I really should be more aware of my surroundings next time. But please…may I ask your name and the location?"

Hatori nodded curtly, reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out a thermometer, then getting up and bending down a bit to place it under her tongue. He began to speak as she took the temperature-reading device into her mouth, "My name is Hatori Sohma, and you're currently in my home on the Sohma family's private grounds."

The thermometer beeped and he gingerly took it from her mouth to read the temperature and record it on his clipboard. "Oh, I see. Thank you so much for taking care of me! I don't know what I would've done if those men had been able to take me with them, or I had to spend another night in that park." She smiled up at him gratefully, her large purple eyes shining with admiration and gratitude.

"There's really no need to thank me," he mumbled, turning away to stare at the wall blankly. "I just happened to be in the right place at the right time I suppose…Now I have a few questions for you, if you don't mind."

"Oh, uh, yes. Go ahead."

"What would you have me call you?"

"Um...w-well...I don't really know...you see...I can't really remember my name right now..." Here her head lowered in shame, and Hatori felt just the tiniest prick of sympathy for this lost and wayward girl.

"Is there any name in particuliar you like then?" he urged.

She pursed her lips together and let her eyes roam over the solid texture of the smooth hardwood floors as she sat in thought, "Umm...m-maybe...Kiyu? Oh, no, wait! How about...um Yumi? N-no...that doesn't sound right either..."

"May I suggest something then?" Hatori asked after watching her for a while.

"Yes, go ahead," she said softly.

"Kiyomi," he said, and she instantly looked up as if she'd been responding to that name all her life.

"Ki..yo...mi..." she mumbled, trying the words out on her lips, "Kiyomi.... Kiyomi! Yes, I like it!" she nodded her head eagerly, smiling.

"Good, now that's settled, why were you doing in the park by yourself so late in the afternoon on such a cold day? Surely there's someone out there who's worried about you," His gaze fell back to her again, but she averted making eye contact by turning away.

"…Um…well you see…I…I…don't really know where I live…or if I even have a home for that matter. In fact, I can't really remember much of anything. I've been wandering around for the last couple of months looking for any clues about my identity and I just stumbled into this town. But before that is all one big blur…I'm sorry I can't provide you with anymore information…and after you've been so good to me too," her voice trailed off and she started to sniffle.

Hatori stared at her, his eyes widening ever so slightly in surprise. Silently, he took a few tissues from the box on his desk and used the first to clean her face, wiping the tears from her cheeks and dabbing at her slightly puffy, red-rimmed eyes.

"Blow," he commanded, placing another to her nose. She complied, and after she'd finished he balled up the tissue and threw it away in a nearby trash bin.

'_It's safe to assume she wouldn't know anything about the curse of the Zodiac or why coming into direct contact with her had no effect on me…I'll have to tell Akito about this eventually, but for now, I think I'll let her rest._'

Slowly rising to his feet, he gracefully began to walk out of the room when a weak shout beckoned him back, "W-Wait! W-Where a-a-are y-you going?" the young woman asked.

"To go fix you something to eat, you'll need plenty of rest and food if you're going to make a quick recovery. I'll be back soon," he replied before leaving her alone again.

She stared after him anxiously, a strange feeling of panic hitting her as soon as he was out of her sight. Perhaps it was because she was scared to be alone in this unfamiliar new environment. Even though it seemed safe enough, it was always reassuring to have someone there to support you, even if it was a stranger in this case. _'I'm lucky to have been taken in by such a kind host...' _she thought, smiling gently to herself. _'...Sohma-san...'_

About fifteen minutes later, the doctor had returned, carrying a tray with a piping hot bowl of some sort of soup, and a porcelian white cup of what smelled like herbal tea. "Do you think you'd be able to sit up and eat this without spilling anything?" he asked as he approached her.

The orange-haired nodded, and with a determined expression set on her face, carefully rose to sit up, making sure to avoid putting anymore weight than absolutely neccessary on her broken arm. Hatori watched her in amusement, quirking a dark, elegant eyebrow at her efforts, along with the funny, childish face she was making. At last she was able to support herself fully as she sat up tiredly, gasping and panting like no tomorrow. He gingerly placed the tray down on her lap when she'd regained her breath and she accepted it with a warm and grateful smile.

"Thank you!" she chirped before picking up the spoon with her right hand and blowing on the hot soup before spooning some into her mouth. Her cheeks flushed warmly as the heat of the soup filled her body from head to toe. "Mmm...!" she hummed happily, swallowing her first mouthful. "This is really good! What kind of soup is this, miso?"

Hatori sat back down in his seat and watched her eat thoughtfully, one elbow down on the chair's arm and propping up his head with a hand, his long legs folded over each other neatly. "...It's called onion gratin soup." he said simply.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, her cheeks flushing bright red as she blew on another spoonful before placing it into her hungry mouth. "I've never had anything quite like this before. It tastes wonderful, Sohma-san. You're a very good cook!" she chirped excitedly.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it. It's very important that you have enough vitamins and fluids to get your strength back up after being outside in that cold for so long." She nodded in agreement, finishing off the bowl of soup and gulping down the warm tea he'd brought her, which by this time had gotten cool enough for her to drink without burning her tongue.

"Ah," she sighed in contentment, slouching back down slightly. "Thank you very much! It was absolutely delicious, Sohma-san!"

Hatori stared at her cheerful face for a few moments, before turning away abruptly with a small grunt. "...Well, I don't know if it was really all that good, but it should help you warm up anyway." He stood up suddenly, taking the tray from her and walking towards the kitchen, aware of his curious houseguest following his movements with wide ameythst eyes.

When he returned he saw her still sitting up as best she could and staring in his direction with expectant eyes. Her eyes instantly lit up with glee when she saw him, and Hatori couldn't help but be amused. It seemed that when it came to simple things, her reactions were just like a young child's--bubbling over with curiosity and excitement.

"Sohma-san, you're back!" She gave him another bright, childishly innocent smile that he had already began to associate with her general persona.

Slightly quirking a fine, straight eyebrow at her odd exclamation, he replied calmly, "Yes, I only went to put the dishes in the kitchen,"

Noticing his strange look and dry tone of voice, she felt embarrassed, and her cheeks began to heat up again for what had to be the twentieth time that day. "O-Oh, of course. I apologize for my childish behavior...I suppose it's just been so long since I've had someone I could talk to like this. It feels...nice and...reassuring," She furrowed her orange brow slightly as she wracked her tired brain for the words she was looking for.

Hatori stared at her serene expression and allowed one corner of his mouth to tilt upward into what could almost be called the tiniest of microscopic smiles. "There's no need to apologize for anything. If anything, I should apologize for making you feel uncomfortable. As long as you are here, feel free to be yourself as much as possible."

She didn't seem to notice this slight change in reaction, which was understandable considering the subtlety behind it. Instead, she flashed him her happiest smile yet, nodding her head eagerly, orange locks bouncing around everywhere with the movements, "Yes!"

"Good," Lifting his gaze away from the peaceful young woman, who had now found a way to occupy herself by fiddling with the hem of the futon's blanket, he studied the clock ticking quietly on the wall.

A sudden thought hit him as he watched the long hand come to rest on the twelve. He had errands to run! Important ones, too. And of course they would have to be mandatory, as obviously Hatori would never _volunteer_ himself to run errands in the middle of a mild snow storm when he could be inside filing paperwork or reading comfortably by the fireplace while enjoying a cigarette.

"Is there something wrong, Sohma-san?" a soft, sweet voice suddenly interrupted his thoughts. He turned around to see the girl staring at him with concern in her large violet orbs. Apparently, he'd been staring at the clock too long, allowing his emotions to become too tangible for his liking.

With a smooth and dismissive shake of his head, he answered, "I'm sorry, but I've forgotten I have to work today. I would just stay home, but I have obligations to fulfill. I should only be gone for a few hours, but if you need me to, I suppose I could try and find another way--" he began, not even sure what he was trying to say.

He'd only just met this girl a few hours earlier and already he was offering to neglect his responsibilities as his family's doctor for her sake. What could have possibly come over him? Luckily for him, his spirited new houseguest would be having none of that.

"Oh no, no, you can't! You've already done so much for me without asking for anything in return...what kind of guest would I be if I let you neglect your duties for me? I simply can't allow it; I couldn't possibly allow it!" she protested, now shaking her head back and forth vehemently.

A small smirk began to form on his lips at her show of resolution. It seemed that at least was in tact after the brutally cold weather outside. "Very well, then I'll leave you to rest until I return."

She nodded eagerly, a silly grin pulling at her lips, "Alright! Do take your time, though; please don't rush back on my account."

He strolled over to the fireplace and lit it, wordlessly, then picked up his briefcase in the same proffesionally calm manner. "Are you sure you'll be alright here in the front of the house by yourself?" he turned to question her from over his shoulder.

Her cheeks flushed slightly from the fire's warmth, and she nodded, pursing her lips together, "Oh yes, of course."

"I'll return shortly," was the last thing he said before departing, locking the door behind him.

Kiyomi tried her best to wait for him to return, but found her eyelids growing heavier and heavier with each quiet tick of the clock. She watched the hands go around and around, the golden pendulum swinging back and forth, and by the time it swung and chimed to signify the next hour, she was fast asleep again, emmersed in a quiet place void of sound and dreams.

* * *

**Probably not too riveting, eh? Hopefully it was enough to keep you both awake and amused, though. So please reviw, once again. And...no complaints, flames, or smart-asses trying to tell me how to write the story, ok? I've been hearing from an awful lot of those lately and it's putting me in a very sour mood...so please be corteous. And just remember, you have a question, ask me rather than assume.**

**You don't like, don't read rather than say something to piss me off you might regret later.**

**This is directed at no one in particuliar, and not even about this particuliar story, just some others I did. So it's addressed to the general public more or less.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the next chapter, finally...sorry it took sooo long to post, but I hope you enjoy it regardless, and if it's any consolation, I worked very hard to get it out for you, even staying up till almost three in the morning (though I had been trying to post it all day and once again i was having difficulties with fanfiction's stupid document downloading doo-hicky thing...) **

**Anyway, it's done now, and I can go back to reading other people's fanfics--er, I mean going to bed and getting ready for school in the morning *sweat drops* yeah, yeah, that's it...**

* * *

Hatori returned home much later than he'd anticipated, thanks to Akito unexpectedly sending him on an all-day errand. Shrugging out of his thick trench coat and quietly shutting the front door as he took off his shoes, he immediately set his bag in the hall closet and went to check on his new houseguest.

He found her sleeping peacefully in the futon, bright orange locks cascading across the pillow, cherry lips full and parted, porcelain skin seeming to glisten with the soft glimmer of moonlight shining in through the waxy paper screen door. It was truly a sight to behold, this sleeping angel he had stumbled upon one dreary winter day.

He smiled, ever so slightly, before silently walking out and into his own room, where he quickly dressed in the plain gray yukata he often wore to bed, before slipping under the sheets. It was easy to relax under the warm covers on such a cold winter night, especially when he hadn't had a decent amount of sleep in what seemed like forever.

Hatori sighed softly to himself, not really sure what he was getting into by taking this outsider in as his guest, knowing what could happen if Akito or anyone else inside the family found say he didn't have much experience in this department would be an understatement.

When it came to doing reckless, irresponsible things, it was Hatori who usually bailed the others out when they did something irrefutably stupid, like the time Ayame had led several high school students into the forbidden red light district of the city during a class trip, or when Shigure dragged the whole household away on vacation just to avoid his editor after he'd missed an important deadline, or all the other times his whimsical, idiotic cousins had so carelessly involved him with their hair-brained antics.

But not this time…no, this time, _he_ was the one who would be in trouble.

He ran a hand through his dark locks and rolled over on his side, the flashing red numbers of his digital alarm clock shining in his face and causing him to close his eyes and lift the covers further over his head. Still, his actions proved futile as his eyes continued to burn behind his eyelids and his mind began to race at a million miles per minute.

He lay there for a few more minutes, trying to calm his nerves before tossing the covers aside and silently getting out of bed. There would be no sleeping for him again tonight, so he might as well do some paperwork.

Quietly walking down the hall, he found himself once again checking in on the resting girl who he'd left lying in the living room, only to find that the covers were in a mess on the floor and the futon was completely empty.

Hatori felt his heart give an involuntary jolt and he immediately began to panic. Where could she be at this time of night? It wasn't safe for her to be wandering around, especially somewhere like the Sohma family compounds.

Kami only knew what kind of dangers lurked in the dark…Just as Hatori was preparing to begin searching the house, a sudden burst of cold air across his face and the sound of a rattling door drew his attention to the partially opened screen door that led to the front porch.

His eyes narrowed ever so slightly at the sight of the space the open door caused and he stared after it blankly for a moment. The door…the door was practically wide open. But he was sure he had shut and looked it tightly when he came home.

That could only mean one thing…He slipped on his house shoes and threw on his trench coat almost faster than the normal eye could track, carefully stepping outside into the freezing winds of the bitter winter night.

Slowly scanning the frozen ground with sharp golden eyes, he finally spotted a trail of footprints leading toward the side of the house, and stepping off the front porch, followed them to where they disappeared, just near a shed in a small garden behind a low picket fence that separated Hatori's backyard from the vacant house next to his.

'_The trail ends here…wonder where she went next…'_ His ponderings were cut short when he spotted the slightest bit of bright tangerine tresses and a figure lying face down in the snow, soft flakes slowly beginning to pile up and cover them in a powdery blanket of white. Rushing over to the half-buried form, he sank to his knees and turned the person over, only to have confirmed his reluctant suspicions to be true.

She lay there, looking like the perfect portrayal of some fallen heaven-sent creature. Her morbidly pale complexion was both somehow startlingly enchanting and terribly frightening. Her lips, cheeks, and eyelids were tinged with the slightest hint of frosty blue as her body continued to remain unnaturally still.

Ignoring the icy sting of the snow as the numbingly sharp chill dug into the sensitive skin of his hands, he brushed the blanket of white aside to uncover a pale hand with fingertips the same eerie blue color of the once rosy-cheeked maiden's face.

The doctor gingerly lifted the thin wrist to him and began to check for a pulse, inwardly sighing with relief and filling with panic both at once, when he felt that the girl's heartbeat had slowed to a less than healthy, non-rhythmic pace, telling him he didn't have much time left.

Hoisting her limp body up into his arms, he trudged through the now almost knee-deep snow, back the way he had come, toward the only house on the row with the porch light still on. He glanced down at the ashen face of the unconscious girl, wondering what it was about her that intrigued him so and compelled him to go so far.

* * *

_Darkness_…

That was the first thing she could recognize in the hollow emptiness she was currently encased in. She seemed to be suspended in a thick smog of depthless solitude.

She didn't how she'd gotten here, or how much time had passed, but she knew that every second that went by felt like she was being sucked further and further in to a bottomless pit of quicksand, and every desperate attempt she made to struggle back to the surface, only stole the dwindling supply of air from her lungs that much faster.

She was lost and alone in this world of opaque nothingness, and she could feel herself fading fast. It was …chilling…this surreal place somewhere deep within her own inner psyche.

She could hear unfamiliar voices, calling out to her from somewhere in the distance, though they were faint and she found herself unable to answer them, as it seemed her physical voice had abandoned her long ago.

So she simply stayed there, somehow afloat without the binding laws of gravity to restrict her as they would in the physical world. Curled tightly in a ball like a small, defenseless creature in the grasp of a fearsome enemy who knew no other protection.

Gradually she drifted into a spiraling tunnel of light, where the voices became stronger, and the fragmented scraps of lost memories could be clearly pieced together into shapes and faces. Blurry violet orbs slowly blinked open, as she became consciously aware of her surroundings for the first time since arriving there, though the strength to escape the darkened prison in the realms of her subconscious still eluded her.

She watched as if hypnotized, random images and scenes flashing by like an old-fashioned picture show. Faded and only outlined in black and white at first, then, slowly taking on a more three-dimensional quality as they transcended into color.

Her eyes widened in alarm as two figures suddenly materialized before her, looking every bit as fleshed out and lifelike as she herself did in the natural world. They stood at a distance of roughly twenty-five feet away or so, both turned facing each other, the wide-eyed young woman watching them standing just out of their line of focus, behind the corner of what appeared to be a wall.

She studied them closely, a man and a woman, trying to memorize their every features and recall if she had perhaps seen them somewhere before. She listened to the words that came from their mouths and bounced off the chasms of her mind, reaching her ears in an echo as they began to talk in urgent whispers.

"…_I can't keep doing this…between you and her… it's just too much…especially since you're still running the streets from sunup 'til sundown.'_

The woman ran a hand through long, brightly colored locks and sighed deeply, inhaling another breath of the skinny little white stick she held in one hand between her two fingers and releasing a wispy gray cloud of smoke from her mouth and nose like a dragon expelling hot air as it prepared to unleash its flames.

"_So what are you trying to say? That you're walking out on me?" _The harsh yet dispassionate tone of her voice was both composed and frightening.

She gave her head a sharp turn, flipping her hair back and out of her eyes to reveal the breathtaking sight of her full face. Pale skin, light pink lips and sparkling, passionate eyes that would send anyone caught by their gaze into a spiraling world of infinite trance-inducing placidity.

She was, to sum it up, gorgeous.

"_Well, can't say I didn't see this coming. Always knew you'd be the type to run away from commitment." _She finished the rest of her cigarette and crushed the remains in a nearby ash tray, sending him a withering look and a small, cynical smile.

The man rubbed the back of his head nervously and stroked the small amount of stubble on his chin, looking almost regretful as he struggled to find the words suitable for such a somber situation. He had dark hair and eyes, with a tanned complexion and a chiseled, handsome face.

If she had to guess, Kiyomi would think him a foreigner by the looks of it. Maybe someone who was an upcoming movie star somewhere overseas, even, "_Look, I'm sorry things didn't work out, but I—"_

"_Save it_," the woman interrupted sharply, her back now completely turned to him as she looked at the light yellow wall opposite them. "_I can't stand sappy stuff like this…and it's too late for empty apologies now anyway. So if you're gonna leave, just go already. I'll make up something to tell the kid later._"

It was then that Kiyomi heard a quiet gasp and the sound of shuffling coming from nearby. Looking down beside her, she noticed a little girl for the first time and her eyes almost doubled in diameter, if that was possible. It wasn't just that the child had startled her by suddenly appearing out of nowhere, but that her features were so…familiar, almost identical to her own…

She had bright orange locks pulled into high pigtails and large, sparkling purple orbs full of innocence and emotion. The long, slightly oversized nightdress she wore brushed the cold wood floors in a silent swaying motion as she drew in a breath and pressed herself closer against the wall.

The older girl looked down at her younger counterpart and blinked in bemusement. '_Is that girl…is that girl really me? …And if she is, does that mean that those people are…my parents?' _How long had she been there? Had she heard her parents arguing? Did she even fully comprehend what was going on?

A swirl of questions rushed around in her head, and before she really had time to process any of them, the little girl slowly stumbled out into the middle of the room right up to the two adults, looking curious and blurry-eyed, as if she had just woken up from a deep and peaceful slumber, and seeming completely oblivious to the heavy blanket of tension that polluted the air around them.

"M-Momma…? Daddy? Wh-what's going on? Why does daddy look sad and mama look angry?" she asked in her sweet, young, innocent voice, rubbing her eyes cutely with the back of her hand.

Both adults paused to look at the young girl, obviously contemplating over what to do next. Should they try to tell her the truth? Or spare her innocence for just a little bit longer and make up a lie?

"…_Nothing's wrong. We were just having a little disagreement. Nothing to worry about, ok?_" the man said with a forced smile.

The girl studied him for a minute, tilting her head to the side before a soft smile spread across her face and she nodded, satisfied with the answer.

"Ok_… g'night mommy, night-night daddy…_" the tiny girl mumbled, yawning. Her father smiled gently, a genuine smile this time, though there was the slightest glimmer of regret laced in his loving, dark eyes. He lifted her up into his arms and placed a soft kiss on her forehead before lowering her to the ground again.

"_Goodnight, sweetheart_," he said quietly.

She tottered over to her mother next, tugging on the bottom of the long trench-coat urgently until she was picked up like she wanted. Wrapping her small arms tightly around her neck and burying the side of her face into the rich auburn hair.

She sighed in contentment, breathing in the warm, wonderful and slightly tangy scent of her mother's natural fragrance. "_I'm glad mommy and daddy love each other so much, and I'm glad they love me," _she whispered sleepily.

The woman simply stood there with the child tucked safely in her arms, rocking her back and forth in a soothing motion until she was sure she'd fallen asleep. Then, she carefully carried her off into the back hall, to where Kiyomi assumed the bedrooms would be, without another word to the man.

When she'd returned, she brushed by her significant other and moved to sit on the overstuffed couch cushions, crossing her legs majestically and resting her arms against the back of the couch, tilting her head far back and to the side.

She shot the man a condescending smile, "_I didn't realize you'd become so adapt at lying… the way you shamelessly toyed with the mind of an innocent three-year old…it's disgusting…_" she snapped, using one hand to move the bright orange hair from her face once again.

"_Hey, it's not like you were saying anything helpful, or at all for that matter. And besides, you just told me you were going to find a way to break the news yourself tomorrow, anyway,_" he shot back defensively.

"_Yeah, but that was before I knew she was listening the whole time. Now when she wakes up tomorrow and wonders where her daddy went, then what? And when this time tomorrow rolls around again and you still don't come home, what exactly am I supposed to tell her? 'Oh, sorry honey, your daddy's not coming back. He decided to leave us to follow some stupid dream of becoming a famous musician overseas and sleep with young, foreign prostitutes_'," she bit out sarcastically.

"_I wouldn't be leaving now if you'd just cleaned up your act and gotten yourself together like you promised you would when you first told me you were pregnant_,"

"_Gotten myself together…?_" she hissed quietly through clenched teeth, her eyes now blazing with an explosive fury just waiting to be unleashed. "_Have you forgotten that you were the one that got me into this whole mess in the first place, and that when I first told you I was pregnant, you also swore you'd stop staying out late, and spending all your free time at the bar or picking up more women to sleep with for your sick little one-night stands. So don't hand me that bullshit, because I didn't make this mess on my own and I'm sure as hell not the only one responsible for ruining our kid's life either._"

He sighed, closing his eyes and shaking his head slowly, as if in defeat. Picking up a few bags by the front door she hadn't noticed before, he turned, sorrow, guilt, bitterness, and a small amount of pity now clearly evident in his eyes. "_Heh_," he chuckled wryly. "_Well, you were definitely right about one thing…it's too late now either way,_"

"_No_," she felt herself trying to call out, though her words still remained strangely muted. "**No!"** she tried again, louder this time, even reaching out a hand as if to stop him, but to no avail. "_Please wait! Please don't leave them; they need you!"_

'…_I…I need you…father,'_ She sank to her knees in defeat, hands covering her face in shame as the front door slammed loudly and the scene began to fade away, everything around her spiraling out of control before her world faded into silent nothingness once more.

* * *

The next time she opened her eyes, her vision was completely enveloped by white, contrary to the last time, and she soon realized she was staring up at the ceiling back in Hatori's bedroom. "You're awake…again."

She turned her head slowly to see the young doctor sitting calmly in a nearby chair and observing her with a very stern gaze. Obviously he wasn't too happy with her at the moment, and she supposed she couldn't blame him. Apparently, whatever she'd done to leave her in such a state had worried him a great deal, though his facial features remained stoic and pallid, this much she could tell.

"S-Soh…Sohma-san…" she whispered weakly.

"Don't speak," he interrupted sharply. "You're still very weak right now. Do you not understand how dangerous it is for you to be up and about in your condition?" he lectured solemnly, moving towards her to dab at her forehead with a wet cloth he'd removed from a small basin nearby.

She avoided his gaze rather guiltily, her eyes sliding down to focus on her bandaged hands resting lightly on top of the covers, the bright flush splashed across her pale cheeks from fatigue becoming even more prominent as she tiredly bit her bottom lip in embarrassment.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you had some sort of death wish, the way you keep on pushing yourself and abusing your body like that." he continued, still sounding quite stern and slightly annoyed. "If you want to get back on your feet soon, you'll get plenty of bed rest and avoid going outdoors at all costs. …Understood?"

She nodded once, still not attempting to look at him as she closed her eyes again. "…I…I…gomen, Sohma-san…I'm being so ungrateful…" she muttered hoarsely. Hatori prepared to stop her from speaking again when he noticed a single tear slip from her closed lids and waited for her to continue instead.

"…you go out of your way to look after me…and I continue to bother you by putting myself at risk…I…I'm so pathetic…it's no wonder my father walked out and left me when I was so young…"

"What do you mean? Did you remember something from your past?" he asked, his frustration subsiding for the moment as he watched her expression intently.

"I…I don't know…but while I was unconscious, I had a dream, and it all seemed so real…almost…familiar. There was a man and a woman arguing over something, and a little girl that looked just like me…I remember I couldn't move or speak at all, and it was like watching a slideshow go by. When it finally ended, the man took his bags and left."

For the first time since she'd started speaking, she opened her eyes to look up at Hatori, and he could see how hazy and almost translucent her amethyst orbs were as they sparkled brightly with the tears she had yet to shed and the emotions she just barely restrained.

She swallowed a lump that had formed in her throat with some difficulty and paused, staring at him as if she could see straight through him, and at the same time, her large, clear orbs reflected everything she was feeling inside. Grief, misery, regret, loneliness, vulnerability…

When was the last time he had felt so open and exposed in front of another person? When was the last time someone had truly confided in him like this?

"And I think…I think that man… was my father…" she whispered so quietly he could hardly hear, tears steadily flowing from her eyes in small streams of freshly unleashed emotion. He watched her, exposed and helpless and hurting, and was suddenly struck by and overcome with a strange feeling he thought he'd never get the chance to experience again.

He carefully sat down on the edge of the bed beside her, his gaze still kept firmly on her soft, smooth porcelain face as he struggled within himself, trying to decide if he should give in to this strong surge to comfort her that had suddenly overcome him, or allow her to work through it on her own.

"…I'm so pathetic…not even…my own parents thought I was worth bothering with…" she cried softly, her eyelids becoming wetter and wetter by the second. Hatori hesitantly moved a hand forward until it hovered right above her face, still not entirely sure what to do.

She sniffled quietly, and without thinking, he gingerly brushed away the stray tears that rolled down her cheeks with his thumb, causing her to open her eyes slowly, the feel of the slightly calloused yet gentle fingertips brushing smoothly across her swollen eyelids somehow soothing.

"Stressing yourself out about something that happened in the past won't help you heal now, in the present." he told her calmly.

She stared up at him, wide, doe eyes blinking a few times, before a calmer expression crossed her features, and she allowed him to brush away the few remaining tears that still lingered. His hand swept the brightly colored hair plastered against her forehead away, smoothing it neatly back into place.

After she had calmed down, they continued to sit there in a comfortable silence, her cheeks warming over again as she stared into the young man's mesmerizing liquid gold gaze. "Sohma-san, I don't know what I would've done if it wasn't for all your help," she said at last, smiling gratefully up at him.

He looked down at her happy face, wondering how her smiles could travel up to fill her eyes like they did, and remembering the only two other people he had ever met who's happiness was equally as contagious, his cheeks tinting the faintest shades of red when he realized she reminded him of the both of them in some way.

The only woman he had ever loved…and the woman his younger cousins seemed so captivated by, who's courage and kindness just might be strong enough to break the curse…

Turning swiftly so she wouldn't see the tiny bit of pink crawling onto his cheeks, he gracefully moved to exit the room, before a small shout stopped him in his tracks.

He turned to look over his shoulder, now trusting himself to remain composed enough to look in her direction but not wanting to take any chances just in case. "Sohma-san…thank you…thank you so much,"

He grunted in response, nodding once again before turning back around to leave again. "Just be sure to recover quickly," he stated before walking out.

She grinned childishly after him, her cheeks flushing brightly as she snuggled back down under the covers. '_Sohma-san…_'

"I will do my best," she smiled before closing her eyes and falling into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

* * *

**So how was that? Did you like it? I feel kinda satisfied with the way this chapter ended, since I decided to add just a little bit off fluff in there, though I didn't wanna rush things for fear of messing up the development of the story…**

**So please, tell me how I did, in review form of course. And remember to be mindful and courteous with your comments or else refrain from reviewing at all, please.**

**Next chapter, will probably speed through Kiyomi's recovery, since I know you're all excited to get to the action and romance side of the story, as well as the drama that will unfold when she begins to meet the other Sohmas and uncover a little bit more about her forgotten past.**

**Although, I'm sure you all find it quite cute how Hatori is determined to look after her and nurse her back to health through her bonus of amnesia, right? lol I know I do!**

**Oh! P.S.): They (as in Kiyomi and Hatori) will not develop feelings for each other quite yet; right now they're just getting closer gradually, although some parts of their relationship might seem rushed because of the circumstances. **

**(Hatori feels obligated by his duty as a doctor to take care of her, and she reminds him of his last/lost love, Kana. Plus, Kiyomi admires Hatori a lot for taking her in when she had nowhere else to go and thus feels very grateful to him for his hospitality, nothing more or less at this point.**

**Let's see how Hatori reacts when Kiyomi meets Shigure, and the perverted novelist starts flirting with the innocent little blossom…**


End file.
